Father and Son
by lazywriter123
Summary: A secret is revealed about Spencer that no one ever expected. Now he is in great danger, will the team save him in time?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Criminal Minds

**As we all know, there has been HUGE talk about Spencer having a MAJOR secret in season six. I'm dying to know what it! So I decided to write a "What If" story. Hope you like it! **

Enjoy

Spencer Reid, SSA Agent and genius, sat on his couch after a long day at work. He took a large stack of files home to finish and got himself a coffee at his favorite shop on the way home. His watch read 8:30pm and the team was given the weekend off after a weeklong case last week and nothing but mountain of paperwork after that. It would be nice to relax and watch a documentary with a cup of coffee.

After an hour or so, Spencer yawned loudly and decided to get some sleep. He put on his sleepwear and hopped into bed. Snuggling into the covers, he sighed happily as his eyes slowly closed.

"I finally found you Spencer."

Spencer's eyes shot open when he saw a gun being pointed right at his face and a man dressed in all black staring down at him.

-Two days later-

Everyone shuffled into the office, Morgan's eyes were bloodshot and he practically staggered over to the break room to get coffee.

"Partied WAY to hard last night…"

Garcia laughed when he saw him plop down into his seat. The others walked in and got to work immediately…except for Spencer.

Morgan noticed that Spencer was missing and looked about the room to see is he was at the coffee machine or just walking in. He wasn't in the office at all.

Hotch walked out of his office upstairs and looked down at the bullpen, he frowned when he saw Spencer was absent.

"Morgan have you spoken to Reid at all this morning?"

Morgan shook his head. The rest of the team noticed Spencer strange absence.

"Do you think he's sick" asked JJ.

"Well if is, he would have called…or just came to work anyway regardless" said Rossi.

"I'm calling his cell" said Prentiss as she heard the phone ring.

"No answer" she said after hearing ring for over two minutes.

Suddenly, an agent with a package in his hand walks up to the team. "Uh, this was addressed to your team Agent Hotchner."

Hotch took the package and eyed it warily, he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He gently opened it and took out a DVD and a photograph. It was a picture of Spencer's family. Hotch's blood ran cold as he handed the contents to the others. They all had an equally same feeling.

Everyone gathered in the conference room and shut the blinds of the window to the rest of the office. Garcia popped the DVD into the player. They all gasped when they saw Spencer Reid sitting in a cell with his ankles shackled. He looked so frightened and was shaking. His clothes were ripped up and blood-stained. He was sobbing and looked as if he was beaten badly.

Suddenly the scene changed to a man that had a mask on. He was using a voice changer to the team couldn't identify the voice.

"Hello agents, as you saw in the last shot, your Agent Spencer Reid is fine…for the moment."

The man chuckled in a way that made their skin crawl. "You know…family is so important right. What are you without it? I had one a long time ago and…some things happen. Yet I must say…Spencer indeed had an unorthodox family. A father that left him and a mentally-ill mother. Despite all that, here he is, an FBI agent and genius."

The team watched as the man showed them another DVD. "You'll be getting more of these and some guests will be joining you soon. Until then agents."

The DVD stopped.

The team didn't move, until Hotch took a breath and told Garcia to try to enhance the image of the man if she could. Garcia was able to move after another minute and rushed to her office with the DVD in her hand.

Morgan did everything he could not to punch the wall or flip the table over. JJ had tears in her eyes; Spencer was already abducted once and once is enough. Prentiss was shelled shocked and stood motionless, her best friend has been alone and possibly tortured for TWO DAYS. Rossi was trying the best he could not to lash out and kept his emotions in check but after seeing that, it's proving difficult. Hotch sat in a chair and gave a heavily sigh. Two days of god knows what for Spencer in that cell. The possibilities were horrifying.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

Spencer sat in his cell, breathing heavily and in terrible pain. He had been beaten so many times that he felt nothing but agony every time he moved. His vision was blurry and he was so tired that he was about to drift asleep until he heard the metal door slam open.

"Wakey Wakey Spencer…time for dinner."

The man had a tray of chicken soup and a glass of water. The man noticed that Spencer could barely move so he spoon-fed the soup. Spencer was too weak to protest, so he quietly ate.

"You know…it's been so long since I've seen you. You still have your mother's beautiful eyes."

The man kept feeding him as Spencer listened to him talk about him…and his mother. How did he know about his mom?

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

"I'm sorry Hotch, I couldn't pull anything off the image" said Garcia sadly. Hotch slammed his fist down in frustration.

JJ came into the room, "Hotch we found no fingerprints on the DVD or the picture. However the picture looked to be an original, not a copy made. It still has the original date and a note on the back that was written by Spencer's mom."

_A lovely picture of my wonderful son and husband._

_Diana Reid_

"The unsub may know the "Reid family personally."

Suddenly Prentiss ran into the room, "Guys, you're never going to believe this."

Outside in the bullpen, Diana and William Reid was waiting with tears in their eyes.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$##$#$#$#

"We both got a package last night and saw Spencer…I got Diana out of the hospital and flew here. The package told us that we had to go to you or else he would hurt Spencer" said William. Diana sat silently in her chair but was crying.

"Who would hurt my baby…" Diana was on her meds but she was good enough to travel, but the stress of seeing her son beaten was taking a toll on her.

William gently put his hand on her shoulder. Despite all that had happened between them, he still cared for his wife and son.

"Do you have any idea on who could have done this" asked Morgan.

William shook his head but Diana looked up in horror. "What is it" asked JJ gently.

"Peter…"

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$##$#$#$#$#$$#$

Spencer was so cold and tried to curl into a ball to preserve any body heat he had left. The man came back into the room and tossed a blanket in. Before Spencer could say anything, he left.

Spencer was so confused; after he had beaten him the man would treat his injures and feed him soup. Just who was he?

As Spencer wrapped himself in the blanket, he noticed that there was a picture among the folds. Spencer saw his mom standing next to a man with three other children. One of the children was him as a newborn baby. The other two looked like him. Spencer stared at the photo for a long time. He sank into the wall and breathed hard. The realization hit him like a semi-truck.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$##$#

"Who is Peter" asked Morgan.

William looked over at Diana and sighed when his wife didn't answer. "Diana's ex-husband. We never told Spencer about him."

"Why" asked Garcia.

"He is a monster…before Diana and I met, Diana was married to a man named Peter Walls. They had three kids including Spencer. We met when she was pregnant with Spencer and became great friends. He was only three months old when…"

_Flashback_

_Diana Reid was sleeping peacefully in her bed when baby Spencer started to wail in the other room. She got up and went into his room to soothe the baby back to sleep. But she noticed that Spencer was not in his bed but in Peter's arms._

"_Peter…why are you still up. Oh honey you woke Spencer up…"_

_She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the blood stains on his shirt. _

"_Peter…why are you covered in blood?"_

_Peter didn't move. "Hand me the baby."_

_Without a word, Diana took Spencer out of his arms and tried to calm him down. Peter stood motionless._

"_Peter…why are you covered in blood" she asked again. She then noticed the blood trail that led out to the bedrooms of her two other children. Hysterical and in shock she ran into their rooms and witnessed the horrible massacre that took place. _

_End Flashback_

"He was treated to be mentally ill and taken to a hospital in Nevada…Diana divorced him and well, we got married when Spencer turned two."

"How in the world did Peter get out" said Diana.

Garcia was hard at work on her laptop and found out that Peter was moved to a facility in Virginia because of his violent behavior.

"But how did he find Spencer?"

Suddenly, an agent came into the room with another package.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$$#$#$

Spencer was woken up by the metal door bursting open. The man roughly lifted Spencer and gently dropped him into a car.

"Were going camping Spencer" he said as he started the car and drove off. Spencer, weak and tired, slipped into sleep again.

PLEASE REVIEW-Next chapter will be the last.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Criminal Minds

**The last part to this story is finally here! Remember to vote on my profile page for the 100****th**** story the poll will close on Dec. 15.**

Enjoy

Spencer woke up in the car after hitting a large pothole in the road. He saw trees and mountains out the window. When he tried to move, he saw that his wrists were bound with rope.

"Even if you tried to escape, you'll die in the woods without any supplies or shelter" said his captor that was driving the car.

Spencer tried to inch as far from the man as possible until he put his hand on Spencer's shoulder. "I'm sure a nice camping trip is just what we need right? A father and son trip."

Spencer froze; he couldn't believe that this man was in fact his real dad. But what about William, his supposed father? Why didn't he or his mom tell him? What happened to his other siblings?

He couldn't help but feel confused about this whole thing. He snapped out of his thoughts when the car stopped.

#$$#$#$#$$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

JJ opened the package to find a series of photographs with pictures of him and Spencer when he was a baby. Even more disturbing was the pictures of him and pictures of Spencer tapped together. The pictures were ranged from when Spencer was only eighteen to his present age.

"Someone has been following him that was for sure" said Rossi.

"Peter either paid him off or tricked him into helping" said Prentiss. "Garcia, look up people who visited Peter in the hospital." Garcia quickly typed away at her computer and a name came up.

"I have a Rose Edwin. A professional photographer and she lives…in Quantico."

"Alright, let's go pay her a visit."

#$#$##$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

Spencer sat near a campfire as Peter puts up a tent. "I have some hot dogs in the cooler; we'll eat when the tent is ready."

Spencer remained silent and tried to think of any way he could contact his teammates or get away in the car. But this his hands and now his ankles bound, which the man just tied up a few minutes ago, both options are very unlikely.

The man soon got out the cooler and started to cook the hot dogs. "So Spencer, you have any ghost stories?"

Spencer didn't dare to say a word. This man was clearly unstable and he didn't want to do or say anything that would set him off.

"Alright then…I'll tell you one."

#$#$#$$$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$##$#$#$#$

Morgan and Prentiss knocked on Ms. Edwin's door and a petite woman with brown hair and bright green eyes opened the door.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, are you Ms. Edwin? We're with the FBI we want to ask some questions about a Mr. Peter Reid" said Morgan as he showed her his badge.

The woman didn't move for a long moment and then bolted back inside the house and raced for the backdoor.

"STOP HER" shouted Prentiss.

They chased the woman and Morgan managed to grab her before she could hop the fence to the next yard.

"Did you really think you would get away" said Prentiss. Rose said nothing.

#$#$#$$#$#$#$$$#$#$$#$#$#$#$#$#

Back at the BAU, Rose sat in the interrogation room along with Hotch who was sitting across from her.

"We wanted to ask some simple questions about Peter and you ran…why would you need to run?"

Rose said nothing.

"Ms. Edwin, we have a record from the hospital that shows you frequently visited Peter a few times a week. You stopped coming to the hospital two days before he escaped. Why did you visit him so much?"

"He is a friend. Is that a crime?"

"No, but the fact is that, he kidnapped an FBI agent a day ago and now is a wanted criminal. The fact that you have spoken to him numerous times shows that you were more than just "friends"."

Rose said nothing.

"We also have these pictures of the FBI agent that were tapped together with pictures of Peter. But he was in a hospital so he couldn't get these pictures himself. And since you are a professional photographer…"

"Ok look…he wanted me to take pictures of his son. I had no idea why. I would give him the photos every time I visited him."

"But why would you do that for him?"

"He was so nice to me and he said that he wasn't really insane…he was just lost and wanted to see his son so badly…"

"So you helped him escape and helped him find his son."

Rose nodded.

"Ms. Edwin, Peter doesn't care about you…only getting to his son is what he wants. Did he ever tell you why he was locked up? He murdered his two children."

Rose looked up, shocked.

"Peter is a violent and manipulative man."

Rose looked away, in deep shame.

"I'm sorry but you're under arrest for assisting in kidnapping."

Rose sighed, "He loved to talk about camping…"

Hotch gave her a hard look, "What do you mean?"

"He would always talk about talking his family camping one day…"

Hotch quickly stood up from the chair and went into the meeting room.

"I think I know where he took Spencer."

#$$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

Spencer was in the tent and his "father" was sitting outside drinking coffee that he made with the fire.

It was dark and cold out but he was covered in a blanket, he was still bound so his movement was limited.

He sighed and wondered how he would get out of this situation. But then, a small glimmer of light caught his eye. He looked over to the other side of the tent and saw the car keys on the ground. The man must have forgotten to put them away. With the keys he could cut himself free and escape.

Slowly but surly he inched his way to the keys.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$$#$#$

"Diana, do you remember taking Spencer or any of the other children camping?"

Diana looked up at Hotch and sighed, "It was a few days before Peter…killed them…he wanted to go on a camping trip but he never had the chance too. Since we lived in Las Vegas after all."

"Garcia look up local camp sites in Virginia."

Garcia typed away on her computer, "There are three places…"

"Which one is furthest from any town or populated area?"

"That narrows it down to Willowcreek Park…a few hours from here."

"Alright, let's load up and find Reid."

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$$#$$#$#$

Spencer was finally able to reach the car keys after about an hour. He had to do it gradually or the man would notice.

He took the keys into his hands and slowly started to cut away at the rope. One by one, the strands of rope broke away.

He looked over at where the man was sitting and saw he was asleep with the coffee cup still in his hand.

Soon enough he got free and then began to work on his ankles.

It wasn't long until he was free but as he got up, the man began to stir.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

"Ok make a left…here" said JJ.

Morgan drove the car as fast as he could, his best friend was in danger and he may not have much time left.

Diana and William begged Hotch to come with them; maybe talking to him would help. After much begging and crying that they may never see her son after this, finally persuaded Hotch to go with them.

"I never thought he would become like this…what happened to him" Diana said quietly.

The others had the same thought, why would a man kill his two children for no real reason and then kidnap his last son?

"Ok were about an hour away now" said Rossi.

Morgan sped up the car even more.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

The man saw Spencer getting up and lunged at him.

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY!"

Spencer managed to dodge the man and ran for the car that was down the hill. He only got half-way when the man tackled him.

After a few moments of struggling, Spencer used the keys to cut the man's face leaving a deep wound. The man didn't stop trying to pin down Spencer, so then he stabbed his right eye. The man rolled off Spencer in complete agony.

Spencer got up and raced to the car; he got into the driver's seat and locked the doors. He was about to start the car when he saw that the man destroyed the inside of the car, the stick shift was ripped out and the car was gutted.

Why would he do that…unless both of them weren't going to leave?

The man ran to the car and started to punch at the glass window. Spencer moved away as the man punched and snarled like a mad dog.

Spencer continued to hope and pray that help would come soon.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

"This is IT. Willowcreek Park" said JJ.

Morgan drove the car down the trail. "A SWAT team is waiting for us at the ranger station and the park ranger is there too."

As they neared the station, the ranger was their waiting for them.

"I saw a red car driving down that trail earlier today; he had a young man with him with brown hair. He was asleep too" said the ranger.

Hotch showed him a picture of Spencer and the ranger confirmed it was him.

"Alright let's move."

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

The man was finally able to crack the glass and soon enough it shattered. Spencer screamed as the man grabbed him. Spencer kicked him away and tried to escape through the other door, but the man managed to unlock the door and get Spencer in a bear-hold. He dragged Spencer out of the car and flung him down onto the ground.

The impact made Spencer's head ach but he saw the man pull out a revolver.

"You'll join your siblings soon enough Spencer."

Just then lights and the sounds of shouting stopped the man from pulling the trigger.

"Peter Reid, put down the weapon and put your hands up" shouted Prentiss.

Peter simply looked at the team with cold eyes, until he say Diana.

"Peter…please stop this, why do you think killing our children is right?"

Peter looked at his ex-wife but didn't say a word.

"Peter, they loved you…and Spencer would have too if you didn't do what you did. I loved you too…"

Peter froze and tears rolled down his face. Silently he dropped the gun.

Morgan and Prentiss cuffed him and dragged Peter away. JJ, William and Diana went over to Spencer. Diana held his son with tears of relief in her eyes. William was sobbing as he hugged Spencer as well.

#$#$#$#$#$$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

Peter Reid was sent back to the hospital but he was taken to one that was FAR from Virginia. Rose Edwin was arrested and sentence to three years in prison with two years of probation. Diana finally told Spencer about his family and about his siblings.

They did find the place where Peter kept Spencer before driving him to the park. It was an abandoned factory at the edge of town. All in all Spencer was safe…but he had one more thing to do.

$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

Spencer stood before two graves. Ben Reid and Cindy Reid. His brother and sister.

Spencer shed silent tears and placed some flowers on their graves.

"I wish I got to know you…I wish we had time to grow up together…."

Spencer stood at the grave for a long time until he had to leave…the plane back home was leaving soon.

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
